Moonlit
by PallaPlease
Summary: West/Lee.  After a particularly bad day of blame-it-on-good-ol'-West, he just wants some time alone.  Lee won't let him.  [Complete]


Moonlit  
  
*  
  
Author's Notes: YOU listen to Track 07: One Day She'll Love Me from the Emperor's New Groove CD while writing a ZP fic and let's see if YOU can beat off a W/L fic idea! Bah! Actually, none of the song's inspirational lyrics made it into this, but, heck, it still helped...anyway, this is just one of those fanfics you come up with on a whim. It WAS going to be a songfic, but I decided the angst-death idea I was toying with wasn't something I liked and I couldn't find any good songs for me to write an idea around. Well, David Bowie's "China Girl" song was under consideration, but some of the lyrics are WEIRD.  
  
For: Faria-san! Zee's Girl-san! Akako-san! And TOAST-SAN!!! Four marvelous people who took the time to review "Thank You"! Faria-san reviewed my story...*faints*  
  
Disclaimer: Hey, WB, wanna thumb-wrestle for the rights?  
  
Summary: West/Lee. S'all. {read/don't read/review/weep/flame} Oh, and Lee might seem a bit Out-Of-Character - sorry!  
  
*  
  
West scowled at his bedroom wall and, in an ill temper, kicked off the fancy black shoes required as a part of the NSA uniform. They almost had the damned synthoid - so close! It was beginning to become rather monotonous, this habit of just barely letting Zeta slip through their fingertips. Truth be told, he was beginning to hate his job. If any of his colleagues lost track of Zeta, it was always West's fault - good old trusty West'll take the fall. Well, good old trusty West hoped they'd all go to hell.  
  
It went without saying that he was having a particularly awful day.  
  
Tripping over his own foot, he decided that maybe he should just stop moving and hope that the evening would be better than the day had been thus far. With his luck, it wouldn't be.  
  
"God," he began sweetly, flexing his fingers and letting his legs fall limp, "I was wondering when my life's going to start working out. As in, do You enjoy torturing me?" He reasoned that he had the right to be pissed - Bennett had chewed him out for probably the nineteenth time in the past four days. "Do You find some sadistic pleasure in insuring my life is hell? You're a jerk!"   
  
The electricity in his quarters went out.  
  
"Okay, fine, have it Your way. S'not my fault I don't have deity powers."  
  
West paused and searched the length of the carpet in a semicircle with one arm, managing to grasp the edge of an old, worn pillow and pull it under his head.  
  
Moonlight, pale and gentle, drifted lazily into his bedroom through the window and he smiled, eyes closing slowly as he began to surrender to sleep.  
  
The door flew open.  
  
"Oh, daaaamn," he whined, throwing his arm over his face, "would you go away?"  
  
"Would you stop whining?" snapped Lee's voice.  
  
He peeked out from under his arm and sat up, slouching in a sitting position, overcoat wrinkled and half-off. His tie was discarded and he felt childishly enraged that Lee still retained a perfect countenance.   
  
"I don't wanna," West stuck his tongue out, inching to his feet and shuffling over to the bed.   
  
"You're an idiot," Lee told him affectionately. "The most perfect idiot in the world."  
  
He stooped over to peel away the covers, sitting on the edge of his bed to wriggle his black socks off. "Or," he suggested, eyes glinting with humor, "the most flawed genius?"  
  
Lee rolled her dark eyes as he grinned and shrugged out of his black overcoat, plucking off the cuffs of his white undershirt and tossing them into the laundry bin tucked away in a corner along with various other articles of dirty clothing. Calmly, she replied, "Has Bennett been giving you a hard time again?"  
  
His lips thinned and his face tightened almost imperceptibly, clearly answering her though he refused to acknowledge in words that she had asked a question.  
  
"You are such a stubborn, egotistical," she muttered to herself, watching West cross his arms over his slender chest and lean back on his bed, "man."  
  
She sighed and unbuttoned her own overcoat, dropping it on the floor, where the soft black fabric pooled in small, overlapping circles. Noting West's duly large brown eyes, the doe-like depths somewhat startled, she smirked, ordering, "Scoot over, West." His jaw dropped and she bit her tongue to keep herself from giggling like some silly schoolgirl. "Now."  
  
He complied, fearfully.  
  
What was he - oh.  
  
This time, she did giggle, developing it into a laugh even as she sat in the bed, shoving him down. "Now, West," she began, forcing her lips to stop laughing and instead pout while trying her darned best to sound sultry, "try and be a man."  
  
He sputtered, eyes wide, cheeks red, and she collapsed into a pillow, laughing uncontrollably, tears crossing her eyes.   
  
"Oh," Lee managed to gasp, "God, you should see your face!"  
  
Lee was acting oddly, he decided, very oddly. And why the hell was she in his bed? Ah, well, why ask questions? Just try not to tick her off...  
  
West turned to face the moonlit window, hearing Lee settle into the narrow mattress, her shoulder pressed into his back warmly. "Lee?" he asked softly after a moment. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
He felt her sigh, followed by the kicking motions of her knocking her shoes off with her feet. "Because," she finally answered, "you're my friend. And I know you've begun to feel sort of depressed lately 'cause of this whole Zeta thing." She broke off, taking a breath and shifting so she could rest her chin in the crook where his neck met his shoulder and toy with the ends of his reddish-orange hair, using one of her ghostly light fingers. "Besides, I've missed just talking to you." Lee pressed her cheek to his, staring blindly at the silver moon, her free hand reaching down to clasp his.   
  
"It's not always my fault," West heard his voice say, from a distance, "but I'm the one who always gets the blame. It isn't like I want to be clumsy or goofy." He fell quiet, opting to just settle for the feel of Lee's breath tickling his nose as she propped herself up on her elbows, face still only centimeters from his own.  
  
"I know, West. Bennett just has to have a scapegoat." Lee silently traced a crease in the collar of his shirt. "Since you're the not-so-well-balanced one of us, you're the prime target."  
  
"I'm a jinx, then," he finished.  
  
"I didn't say that," she was quick to respond, leaning closer and over him so she could look him in the eyes, "did I?"  
  
"No," he admitted, "you didn't."  
  
Satisfied, she smiled at him and moved so her lips brushed his.  
  
When she pulled away hesitantly, he had a dazed look to his face.  
  
"Sleep," she commanded.  
  
"But what if someone-"  
  
"West? Shut-up."  
  
*  
  
Sunlight, harsh and brutal sunlight, filtered through the window moonlight had fled from an hour or so before. Bright and golden, it shot and pierced West's eyelids. "Make the sun go away," he muttered and Lee laughed, her back to his.  
  
"Good morning, pretty boy," she greeted him, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and stretching.   
  
West groaned, grasped the top sheet, and flung it over his head, attempting to return his consciousness to sleep.  
  
Lee shook her head.   
  
*****  
  
THE END! (HALLELUJAH!!)  
  
*****  
  
Me? I'm not insane. I'm just obsessed. Tell me how much you hated this. I'll still be obsessed with West/Lee. I don't know why...you know what? I keep waiting for an episode focusing on West and Lee - kinda like Pocket Monsters/Pokemon has those precious few Jessie/James episodes that we J/J shippers use to our advantage. WB, give us a W/L episode! I beg thee!  
  
***** 


End file.
